dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jiren vs. Universe 7
Ultra Instinct }} is the 40th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Goku is laying on the ground exhausted in front of Jiren. Whis points out that Goku has awakened a sign of Ultra Instinct for a few seconds, while Beerus comments that Goku always screws up. Vegeta, during his battle with Top, shows some frustration that Goku jumps ahead of him again, breaking his limits while Vegeta is struggling with his own opponent. As Toppo tries to attack Vegeta from behind, the Saiyan prince completely disregards the Universe 11 warrior and powers up, the force of his aura knocking Toppo out of the ring onto some debris, with Beerus noting that Vegeta's aura changed. Vegeta then suddenly attacks Jiren, however the Pride Trooper shakes off the assault, with Vegeta sarcastically honored that Jiren remembered his name. Jiren is impressed that Vegeta was fighting Toppo while concealing his true power, and Vegeta replies that Saiyans evolve as they fight, and his power from a few minutes ago means nothing now. Jiren asks if Vegeta is trying to acquire the same power as Goku, but Vegeta answers that he has no interest in the ability, saying it doesn't suit him, as well as being taught anything by anyone. Vegeta further points out that he never had a master - even his father, King Vegeta, never taught him a thing - and that he is a prodigy forged by solo training. Vegeta says that Goku can have Ultra Instinct, and he will continue to aim for the top by his own rules as he always has. While Vegeta attacks Jiren once more, Whis comments that Vegeta plans to evolve his own way, and given his fighting style, he is right by saying Ultra Instinct does not suit him. While Vegeta lands another clean blow on Jiren, Goku commends his performance. Vegeta further explains to Jiren that while Goku and his friends were "lazing about" on Earth, he was fighting hundreds of battles throughout the cosmos, and to not take any Saiyans lightly, especially the Prince. Jiren acknowledges Vegeta, saying besides Goku in his Ultra Instinct state, there has been no one that fought harder than him. However, Jiren suddenly appears behind Vegeta and lands a hit on him, once again establishing his dominance. After a few more hits, Jiren explains that he always puts his life on the line when he fights, no matter how weak his opponent is, as that is how he was taught. As Toppo watches from a distance, Frieza belittles him for relying on another for survival, attacking Toppo and bringing him on the brink of elimination. Dyspo, while fighting Android 17, comes to his comrade's rescue. Frieza then jumps back to the ring, and destroys all of the floating debris that creates a path to the ring, leaving Dyspo and Toppo stranded on a single rock. Toppo tells Dyspo to leave him, but Dyspo says that he's too tired from his fight with Android 17 and unable to jump the distance to the ring. While Frieza shows enjoyment in torturing the Pride Troopers, 17 tells him to finish them already. Dyspo hesitates, then asks Jiren for help as they cannot return to the ring under their own power. Jiren stares at his teammate, causing him to be distracted long enough for Goku to teleport to safety with Vegeta. Jiren teleports behind 17 and Frieza and knocks them aside, with both of them unable to follow him at all. Jiren stares at Dyspo as he asks for help, but Jiren tells the two to observe from the bench as he will finish things alone. Jiren watches as the rock Dyspo and Toppo are on breaks apart, and they are eliminated. Dyspo realizes that he and Toppo were getting in Jiren's way, and even though Jiren is the last opponent left, Belmod is not worried. Jiren expresses indifference in Frieza, and Frieza notes that he is the type to hide his true potential, and now is the time to lay down all his cards, transforming into Golden Frieza and attacking Jiren. While fighting, Frieza glances at the giant pillar in the middle shrinking, and Jiren realizes that Frieza is buying time, putting in more effort to destroy the ring Frieza is standing on. Jiren tries to knock Frieza off, but his attack is blocked by 17. However, Jiren puts in more force to knock Frieza and 17 out, and 17 saves himself and Frieza by landing on debris. 17 says he will take the lead, but realizes that he is also no match for Jiren. 17 has a plan, and asks Krillin and Android 18 to take care of his wife and children on their island. While Krillin slowly realizes what 17 plans to do, 18 calmly complies to him, saying she's used to handling children. 17 thanks his sister and confronts Jiren, asking if he is fighting for survival or to get his wish granted, and Jiren answers both. 17 says he is giving up on the latter, blowing himself up in a final attempt to win. While 17 blows up one entire half of the ring, Jiren remains unharmed and on the ring. The Grand Minister and Omni-Kings discuss, and they decide that the tournament will continue as 17 willingly gave up his own life. Jiren is disappointed at witnessing 17's act, saying it is time to end things. Goku shows no anger at what happened, but resolves to win and to not let his friends down, once again attaining his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Jiren responds by powering up. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan God SS Evolved *Golden Frieza *Ultra Instinct -Sign- Battles *Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Evolved) vs. Jiren *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Top *Android 17 vs. Dyspo *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Top and Dyspo *Frieza (Final Form) and Android 17 vs. Jiren *Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Jiren *Frieza (Golden Frieza) and Android 17 vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Jiren Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, Android 17 self-destructs himself to save Goku and Vegeta from being eliminated. In the manga, he self-destructs himself in an attempt to eliminate Jiren. However, Jiren is safe at close call. *While Jiren mourns for Android 17's sacrifice and shows respect for it in the manga, in the anime Jiren practically spit it on his face by outright declaring that Goku and Vegeta should be grateful that he sacrificed for their pathetic lives. *In the manga, Vegeta evolves his Super Saiyan Blue form because of his desire to get stronger his own way and not from the teachings of any master. In the anime, he unlocks his new transformation out of his desire to keep his promise to Cabba. *In the anime, Dyspo is eliminated along with Gohan by Frieza, and Toppo is eliminated by Vegeta. In the manga, Dyspo and Toppo are eliminated by Frieza destroying the arena causing them to fall with Jiren refusing to save them. *In the manga, when they were on the verge of elimination, Dyspo begs Jiren to help them, something that he never did in the anime even as he is overwhelmed. *In the anime, 18 is distraught at 17's supposed death while in the manga she is rather nonchalant at the fact that her brother is going to sacrifice himself to take down Jiren, calmly agreeing to watch over his children. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters